scientologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Trademarks L
Image:LRHGALLERY_logo.png|L. Ron Hubbard Gallery logo Image:LRHSIGNATURE_des.png|LRH Signature Image:HATINLIFE_sym.png|Life Orientation symbol Image:LRHDEVICE_des.png|LRH Device Image:LRHMIKE_sym.png|LRH Microphone mark Image:LRHSIGNET_des.png|LRH Signet Name INT CODES AND US CODES FOR GOODS AND SERVICES Reg date Reg # L 10 (CANCELLED) IC 042. US 100. G & S: Religious and Ministerial Services, Including Pastoral Counselling. FIRST USE: 19710000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19710000 19841120 1306560 L 11 (CANCELLED) IC 042. US 100. G & S: Religious and Ministerial Services, Including Pastoral Counselling. FIRST USE: 19751200. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19751200 19841204 1308446 L 12 (CANCELLED) IC 042. US 100. G & S: Religious and Ministerial Services, Including Pastoral Counselling. FIRST USE: 19751200. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19751200 19841120 1306561 L RON HUBBARD (ABANDONED) IC 041. US 107. G & S: EDUCATIONAL SERVICES, NAMELY, CONDUCTING COURSES IN PHILOSOPHY, RELIGION, ORGANIZATION AND ADMINISTRATION. FIRST USE: 19500000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19500000 N/A refused L RON HUBBARD COLLECTORS' EDITIONS (ABANDONED) IC 016. US 037 038. G & S: LIMITED EDITION ART PRINTS, LIMITED EDITION BOOKS. FIRST USE: 19870917. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19870917 N/A N/A L RON HUBBARD GALLERY design IC 042. US 101. G & S: RETAIL STORE SERVICES SPECIALIZING IN LIMITED EDITION BOOKS AND ART PRINTS AND MAIL ORDER SERVICES IN THE FIELD OF LIMITED EDITION BOOKS AND ART PRINTS. FIRST USE: 19870917. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19870917 19901016 1618094 L RON HUBBARD SIGNATURE IC 041. US 107. G & S: educational services; namely, planning and conducting courses in the fields of religion, education and philosophy. FIRST USE: 19850000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19850000 19940215 1821751 LIFE ORIENTATION (ABANDONED) IC 041. US 107. G & S: EDUCATIONAL AND PHILOSOPHICAL SERVICES, NAMELY, PLANNING AND CONDUCTING COURSES IN THE FIELDS OF RELIGION AND PHILOSOPHY N/A N/A LIFE ORIENTATION symbol IC 041. US 100 101 107. G & S: educational services; namely, conducting courses in the fields of religion, education and philosophy. FIRST USE: 19900600. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19900600 20010320 2436047 LIVINGNESS REPAIR RUNDOWN (ABANDONED) IC 042. US 100. G & S: RELIGIOUS AND MINISTERIAL SERVICES INCLUDING PASTORAL COUNSELING N/A N/A LRH DEVICE IC 014. US 028. G & S: JEWELRY, NAMLEY PINS, BADGES, NECKLACES AND BRACELETS. FIRST USE: 19740000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19740000 19850827 1356523 LRH'S ORG IC 016. US 002 005 022 023 029 037 038 050. G & S: Printed matter, namely books, magazines, brochures, newsletters, course materials, instructional and teaching materials, all relating to philosophy and religion 20070127 Date filed LRH'S ORG IC 041. US 100 101 107. G & S: Educational and teaching services, namely, arranging, planning and conducting courses, lectures, seminars and training in the fields of philosophy and religion 20070127 Date filed LRH'S ORG IC 045. US 100 101. G & S: Religious and ministerial services, namely, arranging for pastoral counselling and spiritual counselling 20070127 Date filed LRH Microphone design IC 009. US 021 023 026 036 038. G & S: PRE-RECORDED AUDIO AND VIDEO TAPES, AUDIO CASSETTES AND COMPACT DISCS ALL CONTAINING SUBJECT MATTER OF A RELIGIOUS, EDUCATIONAL OR PHILOSOPHICAL NATURE; CASSETTE PLAYERS, COMPACT DISC PLAYERS; PARTS AND FITTINGS FOR THE FOREGOING GOODS NAMELY COMPACT DISC CASES AND AUDIO AMPLIFIERS. FIRST USE: 20020501. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 20020620 20050927 3001018 LRH SIGNET IC 016. US 038. G & S: books, newsletters and bulletins pertaining to religion, philosophy and education. FIRST USE: 19900000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19900000 19940719 1845585